Kimodameshi
by Randrak
Summary: This is set a week before the Jet Black Bride arc. It's not going to be romance oriented so don't expect much YxZ...for now. This'll be the first fanfic I post so I hope you all enjoy it and give me your opinions Thanks for the read.
1. Chapter 1

Hitoyoshi Zenkichi's right foot crashed against Kumagawa Misogi's face at full force! As the body of the back haired one flew back, one could hear the bones in his face cracking from the impact.

"『That wasn't very nice Zenkichi-chan. To bully the weak like this…Hitoyoshi-sensei would cry if she saw you like this.』" Kumagawa said with his usual smile as he stood up, showing no sign of damage from the last attack.

Kumagawa spoke as if Zenkichi had been bullying him, however just looking at the scene as a whole, one would only believe the opposite. While Kumagawa stood without even so much as a scratch on his body, Zenkichi was barely able to stay up having three large screws imbedded deep into his left leg.

"…" Zenkichi said nothing, he merely leaned against the brick wall behind him and glared at Minus.

"『How impolite, you should speak up when spoken to, Zenkichi-chan.』" provocation always flowed so easily from Kumagawa's lips and that time was no different "『How about I take the other leg then? Your kicks hurt so much, I rather not get hit again.』" his trademark smile always hanging on his face as he strolled calmly toward the injured Zenkichi.

**A few hours before**

"A test of courage? Don't people usually do those things during summer vacation?" Inquired the new Student Council President after hearing the proposition from the most unlikely person, Najimi Ajimu.

"Indeed, but it doesn't really matter when it is done, as long as it is done properly." Answered Ajimu in a rather matter of fact tone with Shiranui Hanten standing behind her, looking out a window.

"Well it doesn't matter, I don't have time to play around like that." Zenkichi said while shifting his gaze back to the big pile of paperwork on top of his desk.

Ever since the election Zenkichi's free time had grown shorter and shorter, as opposed to Ajimu who, having no longer her former goals seems to be enjoying her school life more and more. It annoyed him at times, seeing everyone else enjoying their school lives through the window, however when Medaka's figure appeared shooting through the field with a smile on her face, it all went away.

"That's quite a shame. Even Kurokami Medaka was more than willing to participate and asked me to invite you at all costs." when those words left her mouth, Zenkichi's eyes shifted from the papers, right back toward Ajimu.

Within seconds Zenkichi was already leaving the student council office, closely followed by the rest of the members while the new general affairs manager voiced her opposition into deaf ears.

**Later that night**

"Welcome everyone, to the Slaughter Woods!" Ajimu stood on top of a stage with plenty of Halloween like decorations. She smiled as she surveyed the participants of her little game. Kurokami Medaka, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, Kumagawa Misogi, Naze Youka, Shiranui Hansode, Emukae Mukae, Kikaijima Mogana, Akune Kouki, Wanizuka Shori, Kudaki Torai, Munakata Kei. Along with Hanten they had a total of 12 players, a perfectly even number "We will soon begin drawing lots to pick the pairs."

"I'm surprised to see you leaving your duties so soon, Zenkichi." Medaka said tilting her head ever so slightly.

"A little down time with the rest of the council will do us good." said Zenkichi already realizing he was tricked by Ajimu.

"『Neglecting your duties already, such a shameful president.』" instigated Kumagawa with a smile.

"Agreed, such a slacker. The council would be doomed had I not sacrificed myself and joined as the ." Naze responded after hearing the Minus' words.

"Hahaha slacker, slacker." Shiranui cheered on.

"I still do not agree with this waste of time!" shouted a disgruntled Torai.

"I must pick Hitoyoshi-kun… I must pick Hitoyoshi-kun… I must pick Hitoyoshi-kun… I must pick Hitoyoshi-kun… I must pick Hitoyoshi-kun… I must pick Hitoyoshi-kun… I must pick Hitoyoshi-kun…" muttered Emukae.

"Slaughter…woods…" muttered a somewhat fearful Kikaijima.

"Don't worry, she's probably just trying to scare you. It's just a game." reassured Akune while patting Kikaijima's head once.

"Hmm…I…I'm also scared!" Wanizuka said, trying to be reassured by Akune as well but receiving little to no attention.

"Why…am I even here?" questioned Munakata.

"Now then, everyone take a number from this box. No cheating or I'll get mad~" Ajimu said with a smile that sent shivers up everyone else's spines.

Slowly each participant began taking a number from the small white box. It was obvious that more than a few were hoping and praying to end up with a particular participant, however what people failed to realize was Zenkichi's own Devil Style, something even Zenkichi himself forgot. Due to Devil Style, the probability of one of them coincidently picking the number that he or she wished dropped to zero, but could also lead to some interesting pairs.

After a while the results were as follows:

Pair 1- Kurokami Medaka and Wanizuka Shori

Pair 2- Hitoyoshi Zenkichi and Kumagawa Misogi

Pair 3- Shiranui Hansode and Kudaki Torai

Pair 4- Emukae Mukae and Munakata Kei

Pair 5- Kikaijima Mogana and Shiranui Hanten

Pair 6- Akune Kouki and Naze Youka

And as for the reactions…

"Suitable." said Medaka with a nod toward Wanizuka.

"I don't know if this is good or bad luck…" muttered Wanizuka while forcing a smile toward Medaka.

"Ah…Kudaki?" asked Shiranui quite rudely and obviously disappointed with her own luck.

"That's Torai-senpai to you! And I'm no thrilled with the prospect of wasting my time with one of the school's number one troublemakers." Torai harshly stated.

"I'll be in your care, senpai." Akune said with his own hansome smile and a small bow toward Naze.

"Keh, I don't like pretty boys." Naze said as she walked further away from Akune, much to his dismay.

"…" Emukae glared toward Munakata without saying a word.

"…" Munakata returned her glare and silence.

"…" Kikaijima was at a loss for words.

"…" Hanten never really showed any reaction.

"Of course this would happen. Maybe I should go home after all." Zenkichi could only stare at his partner with a solemn look on his face.

"『Don't be like that Zenkichi-chan. But I have to agree, maybe you should go home right now.』" Likewise Kumagawa simply stared back at Zenkichi with a smile as he spoke.

While the pairs got acquainted with eachother, Ajimu proceeded to elaborate on the rules. The first thing she did was take out a large map of the area.

"The game is quite simple. I have placed a box inside an abandoned house in the middle of the woods." she spoke nearly sounding like a teacher while using a ruler to point to the location of the abandoned house "Your objective is, of course, to retrieve the box before anyone else. The first person to open the box wins. You will all start in different locations at equal distances to the house." She finally paused for a few seconds to see the reactions of the players but none of them seemed to even be paying attention to her, until she spoke up again "Whoever wins gets one wish fulfilled." and the moment she dropped that bombshell, everyone's attention was completely turned toward her.

"You're already planning on making every girl here wear a naked apron…aren't you?" Zenkichi said to Kumagawa along with sigh.

"『I'll never deny that. But I see how the appeal of such a thing would be lost on you.』" Kumagawa's poisonous words left the smiling lips straight to Zenkichi's ears who clearly was affected by them.

"That's why you'll always be _Naked Apron-senpai_." Zenkichi said with a growl as he moved his face closer to Kumagawa, never breaking eye contact.

"『My my, what a great Student Council President we have now.』" Kumagawa responded with his smile but pressing his forehead against Zenkichi's own.

"For some reason the way you say that pisses me off." He said quite angrily.

However before any further arguments could be made, Ajimu's hands quickly reach for their faces, easily separating them and even sending both flying a couple of feet in opposite directions.

"Enough, any further interruptions and I'll have to punish your two…personally." was all it took from Ajimu to make the two of them keep their mouths closed along with the rest of the participants "Moving one! Each pair will begin in different places, each at equal distances to the house. However, I should warn you that these woods are plagued with various monsters and ghouls. So enjoy the test of courage, everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurokami-dono, we've been walking around for a while. Maybe we were just tricked." Wanizuka spoke while rotating her stiff shoulders. They have both been walking for nearly half an hour and more than being tired, Wanizuka was starting to get inpatient due to nothing actually happening.

"Fun is just around the corner." Medaka simply said coming to a full stop.

Not having notice Medaka stop until a couple of steps later, Wanizuka looked back to see her senior's smile and reddish brown eyes looking past her. Slowly she turned around once more to see what caught Medaka's attention…and then she saw it.

"What…is that!" she exclaimed while retreating behind Medaka without even realizing it herself.

"It looks like our host set up some fun obstacles along the way." said Medaka stepping closer to that which Wanizuka seemed to instinctively retreat from.

What stood before the two girls was none other than an Oni, or an Ogre if you prefer. Dark red skin, balding yellow hair, small yellow and black horn right between the eyes, large protruding fangs, only a small piece of tiger skin covering its lower half, large wooden club in hand and of course, standing over 15 feet tall. The beast's bloodshot eyes focused only on Medaka, completely ignoring Wanizuka's presence and after a few seconds of glaring at her, it released a powerful roar that sent every critter in the area running for their lives. However didn't budge, actually she took a defiant step closer and showed her own intimidating and overwhelming aura.

In Wanizuka's eyes, two complete monsters were about to fight…and she was right next to them.

* * *

Medaka's group wasn't the only one encountering supernatural entities.

Shiranui's group soon found themselves in a rather large clearing and before they knew it, several ethereal entities began popping out from the shadows all around them.

"…" Torai said nothing as she studied the situation.

"Oooohhh! I knew something was going to happen." on the other hand, Shiranui couldn't help but comment on the situation "Alright Kudaki, I'll leave this to you!" she proudly shouted while rummaging through her bag for more food.

"It's Torai-senpai." Torai calmly said, not taking her eyes off the ghosts and getting into a fighting stance as they grew nearer.

* * *

"What are you to Hitoyoshi-kun!" Emakue shouted all of a sudden toward Munakata of all people.

"…" Munakata, however, ignored her completely.

The two walked in silence for a few more minutes. While Emakue kept glaring toward Munakata, the later kept ignoring her presence.

"Stop ignoring me and answer!" Emakue suddenly shouted once again but unlike before, she even went ahead and grabbed Munakata's sleeve making him stop in his tracks and calmly turn to her.

"We…are friends." Munakata simply stated slowly so she would easily understand.

"You supported him when he ran for president! You even went as far as fighting Kumagawa-san! Is he really just a friend to you? Maybe! Maybe you're actually in love with him! You want to steal him away! Go to some secluded place in the mountains! Do evil things to him! Turn him! Make him hate women and love men! Making him love you! Force him to do naughty things with you! Then you get married! Adopt a child or two! Buy a house! You'll force him to be the wife in the relationship! You'll make it so he can't leave the house any longer! You'll be jealous and hit him! You'll punish him! Make him cry! Then you'll cheat on him with another man! You…" just as sudden as the random rant came up, a pause followed suit. Emakue quickly released Munakata's sleeve and reached out for her for the blades of her kitchen knives "Maybe I should just kill you now and protect Hitoyoshi-kun's innocence!" she mumbled with an insane look in her eye.

"…" Munakata on the other hand simply stared at her the whole time until he finally turned his back to her and started walking again "You're over thinking things."

Hearing those words made something snap inside Emakue's head, however before she was able to do anything, her eyes met with Munakata's…as he body slammed her to the ground. He wasn't attacking her, even Emakue noticed that for the second they hit the ground a large number of spikes made of ice rushed past her previous position.

"Ice!" Emakue shouted, completely forgetting about her former threat.

Ahead of them they finally saw a figure who's face was covered in the shadows. It was a woman, a rather attractive woman at that. Dressed in a white yukata with light blue flower patterns, her visible skin was a light blue and the ground she stood was completely covered in snow. It was only then that she noticed how the temperature had dropped considerably.

"Yuki-onna…" Munakata mumbled to himself as both got to their feet and readied themselves for battle.

* * *

Kikaijima was in awe at what had happened before her eyes. One moment she and Hanten were silently walking through the dark woods and the next a large group of huge bats appeared. But it didn't stop there. It all happened a little too fast for her to even react.

Amidst the black mass of bats a woman dressed in red and black appeared. She had a smile on her face showing her fangs that were almost shining in the moon light. Kikaijima could swear that the woman called herself a vampire, however before anything else could be said…it was all over.

Kikaijima's eyes tried to register the scene before her. Hanten stood with his back to her and hands in his pockets while next to him laid an unconscious woman in a red and black dress. She didn't even know how it happened, it all happened to fast and she had several bats flying before her eyes. Either way, regardless of what that woman was, Hanten disposed of her too quickly.

* * *

"Down boy!" Naze Youka wasn't used to dealing with dogs, much less one twice her size and trying to kill her. Flames surrounded her fists as a large wolf like creature crashed against a tree next to her at full force, easily splitting it in two.

For a second, Naze actually contemplated how helpful Akune the Destroyer would have been in that situation. However the main problem was Akune himself, or rather the werewolf he had become moments ago.

Akune when he fully turned into that beast, Naze noticed an explosive increase in both power and speed, making it harder for her to keep up with his attacks. His resistance and stamina also shot up, enough to make a slash with her blade of fire have little effect on him.

He attacked her again, aiming to bite her neck…he was clearly going for the kill without holding back. As the large grey body flew through the air toward her, Naze jumped up flipping through the air until she was facing down just as the werewolf's body flew bellow her. Taking advantage of the position Naze's right hand opened and the flames around it intensified. She was quick and had perfect accuracy when she struck Akune's eyes with her palm.

"That should keep you busy for a bit." she said landing in a very Koga like pose. Her aim was simple, by using fire she would blind Akune and give her time to think up of another strategy; however things were not as simple as she planned. Suddenly she felt the large back of Akune's claw strike against her side sending her flying a few feet in the air.

Looking back while on the ground and giving off a pained groan Naze wondered if her attacked failed, however it looked like it did work, just not the rest of the plan. Akune's eyes were shut the whole time, but it didn't seem like he needed them either. Having become part wolf it looked like his sense of hearing and sense of smell also grew stronger, making for tracking Naze's location quite simple.

Akune leaped toward Naze once again but instead of being mauling her to death he only hit a sturdy wall of tick ice that Naze quickly formed between them. Quickly, and ignoring the pain on her side, Naze circled the very wall she used to defend herself and placed both hands on Akune's body. Immediately his body began to freeze and eventually the werewolf was nothing but a large block of ice.

"Now…stay." Naze said taking a few steps back and admiring the new statue "I won't brag, but it looks quite good."

But Naze's happiness was short lived. After a few steps she stopped upon hearing the sound of something cracking. She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the werewolf easily break out of its icy tomb.

* * *

"Kurokami-dono!" Wanizuka shouted after seeing an unbelievable scene.

Kurokami Medaka and the large Oni fought to a standstill, exchanging blow for blow and ruining the surrounding area. Wanizuka considered the possibility of helping Medaka, only to immediately refuse the thought after seeing Medaka punch the Oni and get punched back with equal force.

However the fight didn't last much longer. Seeing that their power was around the same level, Medaka took it up a notch, activating her Altered God Mode. After she did so, the fight became completely one sided, Medaka ruthlessly struck down the Oni without it being capable of counter attacking or even blocking any of the blows she dished out. Eventually, after a powerful spinning ax kick to the top of the head, the Oni seemed to stop moving and Medaka achieved victory.

"That was amazing Kurokami-dono! To take out such a large beast!" Wanizuka shouted excitingly to Medaka before reaching her.

"It was strong, too strong, something seemed familiar about that strength." Medaka said grabbing her chin and looking down with a troubled expression.

"It doesn't matter now, it's do-" Wanizuka tried to say but before she could something large interrupted them.

A hand, a large red hand shot from behind them and grabbing Medaka and immediate slamming her whole body against the ground, pinning her underneath its massive size. Wanizuka couldn't believe her eyes, before her was the same red Oni that Medaka had struck down moments before, but something was different about it. Not only was it much larger than before, but it now had several black tiger like strips all over its massive body.

"Get out of here! Now!" for once Medaka shouted at Wanizuka, the serious look in her eye told her that even Medaka was worried about the sudden transformation. Sadly, immediately after Medaka's shout the Oni released its pressure on her, only to start violently throwing punches at her downed body, crushing even the ground under her. Wanizuka could only stand there in shock as Medaka received a beating like she had never seen before.


End file.
